This invention relates to attachments for use on excavating implements, specifically buckets. More specifically the attachment comprises a set of leaf spring assemblies that can be mounted to the outside of the bucket for interaction with the boom or linkage of the bucket as the bucket is rolled back into a load transport position. The invention dampens undesirable bucket motion when the host vehicle is being driven over undulating terrain.
In excavating equipment utilizing a boom mounted shovel or bucket it is often found that a portion of the load carried in the bucket may spill as the vehicle is driven across rough site terrain. The slight clearance between the bucket mounting pins and the boom pin receivers allows some rocking of the bucket which in turn may cause spilling of the load if the load is heaped in the bucket.
It has been found that the invention set forth herein has reduced these spillage problems by reducing effective clearance between the bucket and the boom at the mounting pin locations. In essence the leaf spring assemblies dampen the movement between the boom, pins, and bucket.
The closest prior art known by the inventor utilizes a rubber bumper stop on the boom to contact the bucket when it is rolled back.